


Clem's Ghost

by cyan13



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Baby Tommy, Lullabies, Other, Wilbur is Tommy dad au, ghost - Freeform, tired man
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyan13/pseuds/cyan13
Summary: ghost of your loved ones seems to always follow you, even if they have died and moved on. Their memories having made an impact on your life like no one else.Just this time, there really is a ghost watching over Wilbur.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur soot & Not my oc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Clem's Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wilbruh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbruh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Us Against The World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219382) by [wilbruh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbruh/pseuds/wilbruh). 



> Soooo I had an idea, asked the author of the Wilbur is Tommy's dad au if I could write this, and BOOM came up with this.
> 
> the song is Goodnight Sweetheart Goodnight by The Spaniels.
> 
> Sorry it's so short.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Come on Tommy,” the young man said, tears pricking his eyes. In his arms laid a wailing form of a baby, wrapped up in a red and white blanket. “Please go to sleep, buddy. Please?”    
  
But the tears continued to fall from both the young father and his son’s eyes. It hurt, it really did, even if he had his brother and father there to help, he didn’t want to burden them with all this. In the middle of the night, at that.   
  
It was hard enough with the loss of Clemintine. Hard enough when he had to try and learn to let his dad help, to teach him what he needed to do.    
  
Before long, Wilbur sighed, going over to the chair they had set up in the nursery they had set up, which would be Tommy’s room when he gets older. If Wilbur doesn’t move them both out by then. 

He was gentle as he sat down, making sure to not disturb his 4-month-old son, who thankfully was starting to settle down. Tommy was loud, always has been since the day he was born. Just like Clemintine.

Wilbur felt his eyes starting to fall, sleep coming to try and take him in its grasp. It seems like sleep had already taken the baby in his arms, Tommy out like a light, softly snoring in his father’s arms. Adjusting his grip on the baby, he rested the back of his head on the soft padding of the chair. The young father fell asleep to the soft sound of his son breathing.   
  
While the young father slept, a glow started appearing in the corner of the room, and a comforting aura seemed to set over the two in the chair.    
  
The glow slowly settled enough that if anymore looked at it, they would see a figure.    
  
Hair floated around them like a halo, almost glowing like the light around them. It was a woman, eyes bright and blue, like the sky almost. Her hair was like sunlight, cascading around her head. 

She didn’t make a sound, smiling softly as the two in the chair. 

Her hand reached out, gently running her fingers through Wilbur’s hair, watching as the man gently led into the almost transparent looking hand. A humming sound escaped her, filling the air with the calming sound. Her fingers reached down before getting tiny little hands wrapped around the digit. A soft voice began to speak, singing like a ray of sunshine in the air.

> “ _ Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go, _
> 
> _ I hate to leave you, but I really must say, _
> 
> _ Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight. _
> 
> _ Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go, _
> 
> _ Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go, _
> 
> _ I hate to leave you, but I really must say, _
> 
> _ Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight. _
> 
> _ Now, my mother and my father, _
> 
> _ Might hear if I stay here too long. _
> 
> _ One kiss and we'll part, _
> 
> _ And you'll be going, _
> 
> _ You know I hate to see you go.” _

A gentle kiss was placed on top of the brown-haired man's head, followed quickly by the head of blond wispy hair. A warm smile making its way on the woman's face. 

And like a light being put out, a candle getting its flame burnt out and the trail of smoke piling off of it like a cloud of smoke, the woman was gone. The peaceful air lingered, the soft snores of a baby and the silent murmuring of a musician. 

A feeling of peace, like being wrapped up in a warm blanket on a cold night. Even ghosts can bring peace, even after death. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout at me on my Tumblr if you want, always willing to talk and answer questions about anything I write. Or anything really. 
> 
> Tumblr is [sunflower-named-cyan. ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/sunflower-named-cyan) if you wanna ask questions or anything really.


End file.
